


Strong Enough

by ravenarc



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tension, Vampires, Violence, violence sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Short and sweet (but not really)





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshots in this series are really just for me to practice my writing style and to vent stresses into, so go into this understanding theres really no plot- just shitty writing! Anyways ty for reading and being here, every hit, kudo and comment means a lot so :') <3
> 
> If you follow me;  
> Hello, no I have not died and ik it's been ten days (if you are waiting on Nothing I sincerely apologize I swear to you it's coming) but have this unoriginal vampire oneshot instead for now. Leave comments and kudos if you want to, they're always greatly appreciated!

“Are you strong enough for this?” His fingers trail across Taeyong’s skin like a butterfly kiss, running down from his cheekbone to his jawline, like gossamer lingering on his throat. Each touch makes Taeyong’s breath rattle in his ribcage, passion and terror exploding behind his eyes; open, but unseeing. The words fall off his tongue with no help at all, practically leaping into the space between them.

The very tiny, almost virtually non existent space between them.

_ “For you,” _ Taeyong breathes.  _ “For you of course I’m strong enough.”  _ A smile etches itself upon Jaehyun’s face as Taeyong says this. Of course. For him? Of course.

He loves to hear those words. He loves the way Taeyong’s eyes gloss over when Jaehyun touches him. So lightly, almost as if he isn’t touching him at all. He loves the way Taeyong’s body shivers when Jaehyun presses closer.

He loves the way he holds all the power.

Jaehyun keeps moving his hand very slowly, letting his fingertips meet Taeyong’s collarbones, letting them glide across his black jacket, uniform clinging desperately to his form. Jaehyun presses a little harder, dragging the fabric with his hands. 

He loves the way Taeyong’s breath hitches in his throat.

Jaehyun steps even closer as his hands reach Taeyong’s stomach, gliding down.

Down down down.

Taeyong gasps silently, shuddering into the wall behind him as Jaehyun presses his chest against his, pinning him in place. He leans in, breath grazing Taeyong’s throat now, breathing him in. Taking in every little bit. 

He dips his neck, senses heightened and aware of every single twitch Taeyong makes, whether he means to or not. Jaehyun relishes each one. He relishes the way Taeyong gently lays his hands on his hips, not at all forceful, purely support. He likes the way Taeyong’s fingers shake, thumb rubbing Jaehyun’s hipbone. Jaehyun kisses him lightly, lips pressing against his warm throat. He can hear the blood rush beneath his skin.

_ “You’re a good boy, you know that right?” _ He whispers, hands trailing to Taeyong’s hips to press him against the wall harder. Taeyong nods, swallowing. Every breath shakes.  _ “You can be with me forever?”  _ It’s a question, because Jaehyun truly cares whether Taeyong  _ wants  _ him forever. Taeyong nods again, hands fumbling up to Jaehyun’s chest, forcing him to pull back and look him in the eyes. 

Taeyong’s eyes are soft and brown.

Jaehyun’s are ruby red.

“I want this.” He says, and there’s no denying the sincerity, the way his irises radiate  _ hunger.  _

Jaehyun is delighted, and now he wastes no time. He shoves Taeyong backwards again, lunging for his throat.

His warm, delicious blood roars just a bite away- just one bite.

Taeyong screams when his teeth sink in, but it quickly dies away to a single, pure whimper. Jaehyun doesn’t care, ripping into his neck.

It tastes so fucking good- better than it even smells, and with each drop Jaehyun only grows hungrier. 

He can feel the way Taeyong is losing his life-

And it’s fucking beautiful. 

His legs weaken, forcing him to hold Jaehyun tighter and rest on the wall more heavily, until his arms begin to fail and his grip loosens on Jaehyun’s waist. It’s when his hand drops away completely that Jaehyun begins to slow, hand against Taeyong’s chest. His heart beat is as beautiful as flute song.

“You’re a good man.” He says again, pressing a bloody hand to Taeyong’s cheek. His eyelids flutter,  _ trying  _ to look at him and Jaehyun pouts as if he feels bad for him. 

He doesn’t, this will be over soon. 

_ “You taste so sweet, did you know that?”  _ He says, and Taeyong shakes his head weakly. He didn’t. He had no idea. “Does it hurt?” Jaehyun asks a follow up question, and Taeyong shakes his head again, but this time he’s lying and Jaehyun knows it.  _ “Don’t lie to me.” _ He whispers, like it’s threatening. Taeyong leans his head backwards, exhausted, and in the process exposing his throat completely. Jaehyun has to growl to keep from lunging for it, all open and easy. 

Taeyong’s breathing is raspy and dangerously slow now, but Jaehyun can’t bring himself to care. He’s not alive, why would he be in tune to a human’s needs? Instinct takes over, however, and soon Taeyong is in his arms and Jaehyun is pressing on the wound- not before licking it clean first though.

Taeyong collapses slowly and it’s now that Jaehyun regains his humanity; after the bloodshed. 

“Wait-” They slump to the floor, Taeyong wrapped up in Jaehyun’s arms. “Wait-” Taeyong doesn’t say a thing though, eyelids fluttering without ever really  _ looking.  _ “Taeyong-” Is he dying? Jaehyun forgot how fragile human bodies were. “You want to be with me forever right?” Jaehyun stares down at his white face, but the longer the silence drags on, the quicker he detaches himself. Of course.

Of course he wasn’t strong enough.

Not even for Jaehyun, not even after everything they’ve been through.

_ Of course he wasn’t strong enough. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have three things to say: 1. Wow a vampire oneshot? How original raven. (sorry lmfao) 2. This is the most M rated thing I've ever written sexual tension wise (and it's probably hardly anything compared to half the shit on this site) 3. I wrote this a while back and when I was like 'oh I can post this so my readers don't think I died while waiting for another chapter of Nothing' I forgot how I ended it so I thought it was like a happy thing where I actually didn't kill anyone but apparently I did and I debated rewriting the end but honestly I don't have time so sorry that it's very typical of me and someone died as per usual oops


End file.
